


Dreary

by violetPrimrose



Series: Mr. and Mr. Claire [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakfast, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, complete dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetPrimrose/pseuds/violetPrimrose
Summary: Adrian and Max have been together for quite a while, so falling into each other's morning routines (and each other's arms) has only become natural.





	Dreary

**Author's Note:**

> Legitimately my first time posting my own work! This was actually made for a close friend of mine who I adore to no end. Enjoy reading!! :3 <3

It was getting late in the evening, water dripping from rooftops all around. The weather had been scheduled to rain the majority of the day causing the vast majority of people to stay inside. The snow had mostly melted and the leftover ice on the road caused more people to avoid driving. It was overall a dreary day.  
  
Max rolled over onto his other side, the dull morning glow just barely reaching in the window. The rain pitter pattered on the rooftop making the softest of hums fill the room. With a small yawn he draped his arm over the man beside him, pulling him close. Warmth radiated off of the other and Max sighed into the the relaxation it caused.  
  
He nuzzled the other’s neck gently and kissed him lightly at the base of his neck. The other seemed not to stur, so gently, the taller boy pulled away and slid out of bed. The cold air hitting his skin caused a slight shiver to run up his spine. After his short walk to his dresser, he pulled on a new pair of boxers, leaving in only those.  
  
After a moment he mozied his way to the small kitchen they had just around the corner. Now what to make for breakfast? Before thinking any further he pulled out some eggs and bacon from the fridge. Quickly, he flipped on his Spotify and connected it to his speaker.  
  
As the music started he slid across the floor, putting bread in the toaster and starting a pot of coffee. Then, he began to cook eggs and bacon. The process was rather quick, his feet and hands moving naturally.  
  
Adrian woke up slowly, rubbing his eyes and looking around. After a few seconds he noticed his husband’s absence. Sleepily, he climbed out of bed and shuffled through the house. Music quickly filled his ears, the smell of food tingling his nose. As he got closer to the source of the noise, he could hear Max loudly singing with his music, love songs being belted out.  
  
As he opened the door he saw the most amazing thing. There was Max in his boxers, singing love songs into a spatula. He had his eyes closed tight and carefully, he put the eggs onto a plate, then adding some bacon. As he turned to get the toast, he caught a glimpse of the figure in the doorway and jumped.  
  
“Jeez Adrain.. You gave me a heart attack..” He stopped a moment, clutching his chest and laughing lightly, before turning back to his toast and plating two different sets of food. “I made breakfast! I hope you like eggs because I made you two an-” He stopped short as he felt two small arms wrap around his waist.  
  
Carefully, the taller turned, embracing his love and kissing his head lightly. Gently, he rubbed the blonde’s back and pulled him closer. “Mmmnph”, Adrian mumbled inaudibly into Max’s bare chest.  
  
“Still tired baby?”  
  
“Yeah..” he turned his head slightly to look up at him. “I need coffee, food, and cuddles.”  
  
Max smiled brightly, “It’s good I have all three of those..”  
  
Carefully he picked the smaller up and carried him to the living room. “Okay.. sit here and I’ll bring you food and coffee okay?”  
  
“Okay.. but hurry cuz I need cuddles..”  
  
Max just laughed and walked back into the kitchen, putting two plates and two cups on a tray and carefully carrying it out to his sleepy partner. As soon as he set it down and had a seat, Adrian was cuddling into his side and grabbing his cup. Max turned the TV on, the news starting to play.  
  
After eating, they sat in happy silence watching the weather. Adrian had settled between Max’s legs, head against his chest, as Max leaned his back against the armrest and let his legs spread out across the couch. Gently, he ran his hands through the blonde hair and hummed lightly.  
  
“Meow~”Adrian looked up at him and smiled lightly.  
  
Max smiled back and leaned down, capturing the other’s lips lightly. “You’re too cute.” he whispered, lips brushing the other’s.  
  
“Am n-”  
  
He was quickly cut off as Max kissed him again, deeper this time. Adrian slowly rolled over to face him and make it easier. Max hummed in appreciation and pulled him close by the hips. Gently, Adrian wrapped his legs around Max’s waist, arms going around his neck. They came apart moments later, both panting lightly.  
  
“Good morning kitty”  
  
“Meow~”  
  
Max grinned and kissed him again, tipping Adrian back until he was laying down, pulling away with a fit of giggles. Adrian began to laugh and they sat in a pile, giggling and kissing. There was no better way to spend a dreary day.


End file.
